In the related art, there is a known microscope system that generates a pasted image in which a plurality of partial images formed by capturing different regions of a sample are pasted together (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the case in which images are pasted together by capturing images of only an area of interest to a user instead of the entire sample by using this microscope system, a pasted image in which only the partial images of the area of interest are pasted together in a mosaic-like manner in a portion of the entire image area is generated.
With such a pasted image in which only the partial images of the area of interest are pasted together in a mosaic-like manner in a portion of the entire image area, in general, by filling regions in which the partial images do not exist with a predetermined color in accordance with the employed observation method, processing for making boundaries between the background color of the partial images that have been captured and the color of regions in which images thereof have not been captured inconspicuous is performed by making these colors as similar to each other as possible. For example, in the case of a bright-field image, the filling processing is performed by using white (which is corrected by using a white balance value of a camera used when capturing the image), and, in the case of a fluorescence image, the filling processing is performed by using black.